Winter Weekend
by dragongoddess13
Summary: a whole weekend all to them selves, i wonder what will happen. LEMON SASU/SAKU


Winter Weekend

Naruto

Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

Hot fleshed melted together as bodies entwined themselves in the silk sheets of the thin futon they laid on. Sweat glistened on their skin as they continued to move to their erotic dance. Her heart raced as he touched her skin and ran his finger tips down her abs, leaving hot burning trails of desire in their wake. Her hands fisted in his dark raven hair as he kissed her with so much passion, her head began to spin.

He groaned as she bucked her hips into him, sending shock waves of pleasure through him. He sucked on her neck, biting and licking, leaving small love bites all over. He gripped her hips tightly, keeping her from moving. He couldn't loose control. He ran his hands all over her, savoring the perfect curves and flawless skin of her body. Her breath hitched and he swore into the crook of her neck. She engulfed him completely, sending both into a haze of heat and flurry of passion.

Sakura inhaled in a gasp as she shot up in bed, a cold sweat covered her body.

"Damn it." She cursed as she realized she was in her own room. These wet dreams were going to be the death of her. She sighed. Her body ached as she removed her self from her bed and made her way into the bathroom.

A cold shower was on the agenda today. Although she seemed to be taking a lot of those lately. Ironic since it was the middle of one of the coldest winters in Konoha history.

Sakura sighed as the cold water cleansed her skin of the sticky coat of sweat. Ever since that night six months ago, she'd had wet dreams about him on and off. He was just so addicting. Like a drug, a nerve stimulating drug. Everything about him drove her crazy. She could smell him everywhere. On her skin, in her hair, all over her home. Although the fact that she could smell him all over the house was probably due to the fact that they had been together in every room, on every surface, **everywhere.**

She was completely baffled by the pull he had on her. the fact that all he had to do was look at her a certain way and she was craving his touch, his taste, his tongue on her moist sweat slicked skin. He was a drug alright, and one she never want ed to get over.

* * *

"Come on Sakura, it's not that difficult a question." Ino said as she sat back in her chair. Sakura sighed as she looked up from the work on her desk.

"Oh, leave her alone, Ino." Ten Ten defended turning in away from the window.

"Thank you, Ten Ten."

"You're welcome. I mean if you want to live like an old hermit, that's your business and no one else's" Ten Ten continued. Sakura buried her head on her desk in exasperation.

"Just answer the question, forehead." Ino snapped. "Are you or are you not seeing anyone?"

"No." Sakura finally replied looking back up.

"Good, cause I know this guy…"

"No." Sakura cut her off.

"Oh come on…"

"No." she snapped again.

"You have got to get out. All you do is work." Ino said.

"Well I happen to like my job, quite a bit actually." Sakura said.

"Why don't you take this seriously?" Ino whined.

"Because it's my business." Sakura snapped standing up from her desk. "Now, here are your files, take them to the Hokage, and your done." She continued handing them each a file and opening the door, signaling that she wanted them to leave.

Ino huffed as she grabbed the folder and left. Ten Ten also took her file and started out.

"Sorry, Sakura." She said. "You know we're just worried about you."

"I know." Sakura replied. "And thank you."

The two girls smiled at each other and then hugged before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Sakura sighed as she closed to the door.

She loved that everyone was worried about her, but it was cases like hers that required people to just mind their own business. He wanted to keep it a secret, and personally she couldn't care less either way, but Ino, being as nosey as she is, always has to complicate things.

* * *

Sakura pulled the scarf up around her mouth and nose, then buried her thinly gloved hands in her coat pockets. The cold, frosty air whipped around her as she shivered.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" she heard behind her. She stopped her journey and turned to face the rambunctious blonde, bounding toward her.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted, her voice muffled by her scarf. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sasuke to day?" he asked. Sakura shook her head 'no' "Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sorry, why do you need him?" she asked.

"Well our mission was cancelled this weekend." Naruto explained. "I told Granny Tsunade I would let him know."

"Oh, well if I see him I'll let him know." she said. Naruto nodded and then gave her one of his bone crushing, I-love-you-sis, hugs, before turning and leaving.

She smiled after him as she watched him act seemingly carefree.

"Hn, a whole weekend free." A deep sexy voice whispered close behind her.

"Yea, I wonder what I'll do." Sakura replied turning around to face the tall handsome, young Uchiha. "Ah, who are we kidding I'll probably just spend the whole time around the house. Lounging in my underwear and doing various chores." She smirked as she walked closer to the Uchiha with every word. Sasuke smirked.

"Really? Sounds like fun." He replied. "I wouldn't mind watching that." He continued, his voice still in a deep, sexy whisper.

"I bet you would." She whispered breathlessly as he leaned down and closed the space between them.

The kiss was short, simple, but it left both craving more.

"Why don't you come over tonight, stay the weekend. We'll order your favorite take out, curl up by the fire, forget the outside world." He whispered directly in her ear, making her shiver.

"Wow Sasuke-kun, I didn't realize you were such a romantic." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"For you…." He leaned in again and nibbled her ear lobe. "…anything." She shivered involuntarily.

* * *

Hot fleshed melted together as bodies entwined themselves in the silk sheets of the thin futon they laid on. Sweat glistened on their skin as they continued to move to their erotic dance. Her heart raced as he touched her skin and ran his finger tips down her abs, leaving hot burning trails of desire in their wake. Her hands fisted in his dark raven hair as he kissed her with so much passion, her head began to spin.

He groaned as she bucked her hips into him, sending shock waves of pleasure through him. He sucked on her neck, biting and licking, leaving small love bites all over. He gripped her hips tightly, keeping her from moving. He couldn't loose control. He ran his hands all over her, savoring the perfect curves and flawless skin of her body. Her breath hitched and he swore into the crook of her neck. She engulfed him completely, sending both into a haze of heat and flurry of passion.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped digging her nails into his shoulder. He hissed in pain, as steams of blood flowed down his back. Soon he found himself unable to hold still any longer. He began to move inside her slowly, in and out. "Oh god faster." She moaned, as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

He didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his pace, moving his hips faster and faster as he was told. Everything around them blurred as they were brought to the edge over and over again.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed her body jerking in pleasured spasms.

"URGH! Sakura." Sasuke grunted

* * *

*giggles*

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura giggled. "Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because." He replied pulling her closer to his side. Sakura laid her head on his chest and pulled the blankets closer to her chest.

"Because why?" she persisted.

"Your not going to let this go, are you?" he asked annoyed. She shook her head.

"I don't see the problem. It's a simple question. Why don't you want anyone to know?" she questioned. Sasuke sighed.

"It's complicated." He replied.

"Are you ashamed of me, or something?" she asked, her voice almost silent. Sasuke looked down at her.

"Don't be stupid." He said. She didn't look at him. "Sakura." Sasuke sighed exasperated as he sat up. "Don't do this."

"Do what? Wonder why the guy I've come to love, doesn't want anyone to know we're together?" Sakura exclaimed sitting up too.

"That's not it at all."

"Then what?...Sasuke?"

"I don't…..I don't want anyone to look," Sasuke took a breath. "To look down on you." He finally said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We both have reputations. Neither of them mix. A lot of people still don't like me, I don't want you to loose your standing among the villagers because you chose me." Sasuke explained. Sakura didn't reply. Sasuke began to worry after a few minutes when she still didn't answer.

He looked back at her to see tears forming in her eyes. She smiled lightly at him still crying, as she scooted closer. She grasped his face in her hands and said: "You're such an idiot." He looked at her surprised, but he was never given the chance to answer. She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his in a chaste, sweet kiss.

When she pulled away she said. "I love you, and if the rest of the village doesn't like that, then they can kiss my ass. They don't get to decide how we live our lives."

Sasuke smiled a rare smile as he embraced her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Ok, here's another story. Please review

-RED


End file.
